Soulmates to Be
by Linkmaste
Summary: One shots of MANY different parings.Style KyCart Cutters Bunny Dip Creek Stendy Cardy Kike Bendy Randon SharonxRandy GarrisonxMr.Hat Um some crack parings too! more!
1. KyCart: Chase

He ran as fast as he could. His legs were carrying him through the field and into the clearing. There he saw him. His lover was on that god forsaken train. To his dismay he couldn't reach it and missed. The fall seemed to faze him little as the brunette got up and brushed himself off and looked around. There has to be something to catch up with. To his left a horse whinny and kicked its legs in the air.

"You have got to be shitting me."

Galloping through fields and catching up quickly, the teen grinned and slapped the horse to go faster. His window was in sight and sudden urge to see him-be with him filled his body. His blood boiled, his mind went fuzzy and it seemed a high had overcame him.

"I'm coming for you." He breathed and found the window. There he was holding hands with that bitch. He looked at him with a sudden glance but then stared at him. Grinning the man on the horse waved a hand and had a smug grin on him even though on the inside he was screaming for him. His name over and over again suddenly remember that night they made love for the first time. The first kiss the first look the first everything. The fights and basically everything they shared.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed as he opened the window. The brunette's brown eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Look, we have been through crazy shit. And I mean crazy shit! But even though I hate you so much and you hate me so much we can't deny the fact that were head over heels in love with each other. Don't try to runaway…p-please."

The boy sighed, his eyes scanned the boy and smirked. This made the brunette's heart race and a fuzzy warm feeling erupt in his stomach. Was this real love? The mission to be his lover seemed to inspire the other boy in the train as he got up, shook off the girl and jumped into the brunette's arms. Grinning he looked at the teen's face and frowned. Pulling off the hat in one fluid moition he let the delicious red locks of hair loose.

"Always did like you with your hat off." He murmured and locked lips with the red head in his arms.

"Cartman, you are one damned bastard and I love you."

"Love you too Kahl."


	2. Randon: Dress Up

Authors Note: Sorry forgot to do disclimer for last chap. This is Randon (RandyxSharon) Yeah beat that! Whoo!

Disclaimer: Dont own South Park

Disclaimer: Dont own South Park

Discliamer: Dont own SP (for next chap)

Okay, I have seen my husband do crazy things. Crazy being a light term for it. He had found the reason of spontaneous combustion, worked and been obsessive over Wall Mart, shot people for asking for change. But never-and I mean NEVER have I seen my husband sitting on our bed dressed in a playboy bunny suit asking me to make love to him.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing?"

He stared at me as though I had a pimple growing out of my eye but I didn't care, I knew I was in charge of the situation and he had some explaining to do. Sitting on the bed normally he looked down and up.

"I read in a magazine that girls like it when their husbands dress up."

I rolled my eyes. Usually the women would dress up not the men and the men would have chosen something more…masculine. Last time I checked play boy bunny outfits were for women and the least masculine thing ever. Instead of ranting at him and making him go to the couch, I laughed. I meant it at first as a giggle but then it turned out into full laughter.

Randy had no clue what was going on but I didn't care.

"Sharon…" he asked but I grinned. He was cute when stupid for some odd reason. I pressed him back down on the bed. "Is it working?"

"No, you just made me laugh and want to take that damn suit off. If I ever catch you wearing that thing again I'm gunna lock you out of the house for a month." I said with a smile and pressed my lips against his. So what if my husband is sometimes very stupid and over reacts with situations? So what if my son has a thing for that Kyle kid but is in denial? So what if my daughter has those braces on even though she's almost had them for five years straight? So what if my quiet little mountain town is screwed up as every other American city?

It's just the way I like it.


	3. Style: Three Things

Kyle usually did three things when he slept over at Stan's house ever since they were kids. First they would order pizza-not any other food either. Pizza with various topping although. He remembered a time when he tried a Hawaiian pizza much to Stan's enjoyment. The pineapple and ham were not his taste and in the end flicked all his toppings Stan who in turn ate them.

From triple cheese to vegetarian the two had tried them all even the special kinds like lobster (that made the two boys sick to their stomachs and Kyle almost didn't complete the three things). Tonight, the red head had chosen Canadian toppings which agreed with Stan. The family was out for the night at the Marsh residence (Shelly was at college, and the parents had gone out to a party).

The second thing Kyle would do is play at least one video game. It didn't matter what videogame the duo played as long as they played it. Tradition cannot be broken even at seventeen years of age. Usually they would play an old school videogame such as Zelda or Resident Evil. Tonight Stan got Battle for Honor XI: Vengeance which said to rock the gaming world in a new way. But to the red head it was the same kill this guy, collect these things and don't touch that thing or else it kills you for some unknown reason. Hours after hours would they play the game enjoying the presence of one another usually beating or kicking the other's ass in doing so.

"No fair this is the first time I played it!" Kyle complained but Stan didn't mind as he shot the other guy's plane down and won another around. Occasionally would they fight about the game but half hour later they would join back together, have another slice of pizza and pop a movie in. Tonight they had a fight about the guns and routine came into play as Stan placed Jarhead in and lay on the couch.

Finally the last thing Kyle did was strictly personal. He only did this when he made sure Stan was asleep and deep in it. The raven haired teen was always a deep sleeper as one night back when they were ten Kyle tried to nudge him awake but didn't wake up easily. It was around two in the morning when the red head Jew knew Stan was asleep and crept over to him. There he placed a soft kiss on his cheek and crawled back to his sleeping place. This was done ever since he was ten and had feelings for the raven haired kid. He never wanted to tell him for he knew the answer but it didn't hurt him too bad as long as he could do those three things with Stan.

Keeping it a secret never bothered Kyle.


	4. Creek: Rollercoaster

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys. I really like these one shots so I'm keeping up with them! Creek is a kinda fav becaue of Tweek hes a doll.

Disclaimer: Dont Own SP

Disclaimer: Dont own SP (for next chapXD)

* * *

Tweek Tweak twitched as he was being pushed forward toward the rollercoaster. He didn't like rollercoasters a whole lot even though he was only eight. News often broadcasted tragedies of people dying on these things! One of them was beheaded for Christ's sake! The rattling of the cart going up and down and even upside down made a sick queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Tweek it wont be that bad." His friend Craig Tucker complained. "No one else wants to go on this one cause their all pussies."

"Gah!" Tweek cried twitching as he passed the requirements for the ride. "Bu-But Craig! People DIED on this thing! Doesn't that scare you?"

For a moment the blonde thought the other boy thought about the question seriously but all of a sudden Craig smiled and replied, "Nope."

"Please don't make me do this." Tweek replied being pushed forward by the crowd through the line up. The cart was almost there and he was in the line for the front row. This scared Tweek even more and he shook badly.

"It's going to be fine Tweek. Nothing bad will happen you will enjoy it." Craig explained making the blonde jittery boy face him. "Plus we get to tell everyone that WE ride the "Superman X everyone will call us heroes!"

"I-I guess that's okay." Green eyes stared at the calm blue ones as they were let into the cart and locked in. The announcements came on with a buzz and no one understand them as usual. Tweek was all of a sudden asking the man to repeat the procedures and requirements and such but Craig punched him lightly in the arm.

"If its that bad then close your eyes or something seesh. It will be over in like two seconds."

"More like ten years." Muttered Tweek giving a huge twitch as the cart slowly rolled forward. Everyone cheered and clapped ready to have a blast. Tweek was the only one he noticed not having a smile on his face and arms in the air.

"HEY GUYS UP HERE!" Tweek yelled at the group of kids including Stan, Kyle, Butters, Tolken, and Craig. They waved and Stan yelled that they were gunna die. Although Craig shut the kid up with his middle finger as a reply. Kyle laughed at Stan's surprised expression.

Up, up, up every second made Tweek's heart beat faster. Butterflies flew up and around the blonde's stomach. He wanted off-NOW.

"I want to get off!" Tweek yelled but Craig laughed.

"Too late." And in a flash they were at the top. It was like a slow motion event as Tweek looked around seeing everything in the park and the county around them. Then they zoomed down and in a flash Tweek grabbed Craig's hand. The blonde tensed and shut his eyes as he felt he was being pulled and pushed in so many directions along with the sensation of floating upwards. He felt the upside down part and tensed while screaming. Beside him Craig had his eyes open and his hands up in the air, along with Tweek's. For the last moments Tweek opened his eyes and smiled realizing it wasn't that bad after the big drop.

Even after the ride came to a full stop, the two never stopped holding hands.


	5. Cutters: Virus

Authors Note: OMG FAVOURITE PARING! Although its hard comming up something for these two...gah oh well their too cute together cant help it XDD

Disclaimer: DOSP

"Eric, what are you doing?" The small petite blonde asked rubbing his knuckles. The brunette, Eric Cartman looked around the room, racing as if he was looking for something then grabbed the curtains and shut them.

"Butters, I hate to say this." He sighed and turned to the blonde boy in front of him. "But you have a virus."

"A virus?!" cried the thirteen year old jumping. He didn't want a virus! "What k-kind of virus?"

"Deadly I'm afraid." The boy replied giving a grim expression and crossing his arms and started to pace. "They say that you slowly loose your mind first. See weird illusions, start to think that you have to save the world or something. One case got as far as thinking he was superman and killed himself trying to fly off a building."

Butters shivered and began to sniff. He didn't want to die! There was so much to live for!

"Uh, oh hamburgers! I don't wanna die Eric!"

"Well your in luck Butters." Eric leaned in close-too close for Butters taste as it made him blush madly. "I am a vaccinated person. That means I can cure other people. I never done it since you can only cure one other person."

"Would you really do that for me!?" the blonde cried smiling. He whipped his tears on his Hello Kitty sweater and sat on his bed. The chubby boy followed.

"Of course Butters! I may seem like an asshole at times but deep down I want to help people-especially you." He muttered the last part surprised that even came out of his mouth. That wasn't part of the plan he scolded himself but then scanned his bright brown eyes to the aqua blue ones of Butters. "I need you to close your eyes though cause that's he only way it works to be cured."

"Okay Eric!" Butters replied cheerfully and closed his eyes. A second later he had to open his eyes as a pair of velvet lips pressed against the small boy's own. Shock entered his system but a warm fuzzy feeling prevented Butters from pulling away. Closing his eyes once more he enjoyed the last few seconds of the kiss and finally Cartman pulled away.

"Your cured." He whispered in Butters' ear.


End file.
